difficult times
by katie11
Summary: harrys confused about alot of thing girls and whether to trust dummbledore's new friend
1. Default Chapter

Okay guys this is my first fan fic so please don't be two brutal and feel free to send in any tips or advice I'll need all the help I can get believe me I just want to say a big thanks to Monie and Annie xxxx for getting me started (and addicted).  
  
1 Difficult times  
  
1.1 Chapter one  
  
So there she sat waiting in the same place at the same time as she does every year for the past five year making this the sixth. The train was shaking as the rowdy pupils crammed aboard with all kinds of animals and owls. She watched as a terrified first year crashed through the wall of platform nine and three quarters narrowly missing Seamus Finnigan who was fighting to keep control of his trolley and his annoyed looking tawny owl who clearly didn't appreciate being locked in a cage after the long summer holidays.  
  
As Seamus turn to yell at the person who had just crashed into him his face softened on the sight of the first year that was crying and trying to mutter sorry through the sobbs. Her concentration then went back to the wall as Fred and George Weasley came running through the wall laughing at each others ridiculous jumps that they mom had forced them to where. A flustered Ginny came next with a trolley full of books and she made her way towards her friend's carriage. Hermione then sat up and smiled as her two best friends came charging through the wall and immediate starting waving at her furiously. After Mrs Weasley had given them their corn beef sandwiches and had fussed over them enough she tearfully let them get on the train. Harry and Ron ran Straight to their usual carriage apartment, where she waited for them with a surprise…  
  
"Bloody hell! What have you done to your hair?" Ron said tactfully "Bugger me talk about a change, you sure know how to surprise a bloke!" Hermione smiled Ron had also experience a bit of a change in the form of his voice hadn't quiet yet decide whether it was suppose to be high or low. As he noticed her smiling he blushed and sat down making the very silent Harry the centre of attention. Hermione felt her stomach tighten at the sight of a taller and floppy haired Harry who simply smiled and said softly" It suits you, you look very nice" and at that moment the train started off toward Hogwarts and another year of adventure with her friends.  
  
As they heard the familiar sound of the refreshments cart coming down the train. Hermione began to panic as they all sat slowly taking in how much they had all changed. Eventually the awkward silence between them was broken by Ron's annual moaning session about his large supply of corn beef sandwiches and distinct lack of sweets, Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at her before reassuring Ron that he would swap his Bertie Botts every flavoured beans for his corned beef sandwiches if he caught up with the refreshments cart and bought them along with some chocolate frogs. As predictable as ever Ron was running down the train after the trolley before she could blink. Harry smiled at Hermione and thanked her for the present and for reminding Ron, "You never forget I can always rely on you, " he said. She sighed and politely asked about his holidays secretly wondering whether he'd ever see her as anything more than his reliable, boring friend Hermonie.  
  
As Ron came tumbling closer to the refreshments cart he crashed into someone who had come racing out of one of the apartments shouting "Five chocolate frogs is that okay?" That was then proceed by a loud scream as they both crashed to the floor of the carriage. As Ron began to collect the money he'd dropped he he said "What the hell did you think you were doin' racing out into the corridor like that you stupid…"He suddenly stopped speaking as his eyes met a very annoyed Diyan from Ravenclaw starring back at him through her now messy long black hair "You were the one who was running greedily down the hall…. you crashed into me." He smiled and blushed a deep red, the same colour as his hair and mumbled a meek sorry, she smiled back and handed him two Sickle and said "Well we betta catch up with that cart if I'm going to get those chocolate frogs." Ron laughed smiling at her and helped her up. They then walked down the train together talking and laughing, both in less of a rush of getting to the refreshment cart as they were before. 


	2. New Friends

Hi everyone….. Sharlene you will definitely be in this chapter thanks for the nice reviews so here I go again …things are going to more confusing for harry and for Hermione.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Harry stuck his head out of the compartment door and looked down the train, "I'm starving where the hell is Ron with the sweets, we'll have to get changed into our robes soon…Hermione, Hermione are you listening to anything I've been saying!" Hermione was staring quietly staring out of the window day dreaming about Hogwarts and wondered about…. Harry shook her out of her daydream and shouted loudly "Hermione I'm going to change are you coming?" She smiled and blushed, being so close to Harry and looking into his eyes. Harry smiled back but his attention soon wondered when Cho, the object of his affection for the most of last year walked past the door and smiled at him through the glass. Hemione's heart sank as Harry darted out of the door after Cho leaving her in the compartment alone, again. She slowly got her stuff together and waded down the train through the excitable first years to the changing rooms. Harry was they're hovering behind Cho obviously working up the courage to say hi after last year's events. Hermione sighed he was utterly hopeless but maybe that was one of the things she liked about him. She could here someone muttering a Levisosa spell nearby and as her eyes scanned the room she caught a glimpse of blonde hair, Malfoy. She walked over behind him in the corridor with her wand ready she knew she only had to break his concentration to break the spell he was casting. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of him "I hope you haven't just wasted all summer thinking of that prank to play on Harry as I've just blown it." Draco glared at her "Damn you Granger, well at least I don't look like my hair has got in to a terrible accident with a chainsaw," he said spitefully. Hermione looked at him and convinced herself not to caste a spell to make him grow boils and warts. She simply walked away from him in a quiet seething anger as he shouted after her "Is that the best you can do Granger say nothing! A typical Mudblood." Hermione smiled there was a slight desperation for an answer in his voice that she hadn't heard before but still she walked on.  
  
When She returned to the compartment Harry was sitting quietly waiting for Ron. As she sat down Ron came bursting through the doors with chocolate frogs in hand. "Where the hell have you been we're about to arrive at the station and your not even dressed", Harry yelled but Ron had grabbed his school uniform and was racing down the corridor before he'd finished. Harry then continued to look out the window at the darkening sky obviously thinking about Cho. Hermione felt awkward at the silence and that Harry was being so moody when its usually suppose to be her "It wasn't that bad she smiled at you I'm sure you'll be able to talk to her only we get into school, don't worry Harry." She hated do the faithful friend thing when she felt like she did about Harry. But she just had to do it because from the look on his face he needed her to say that and she hated that look. As the train pulled to a stop, Ron lunged through the door and collapsed on to the floor in a heap. He looked up into the confused eyes of his friend and burst out laughing "We're going to share a coach with Diyan and her friend Sharlene they're both really nice and I like d so their coming with us, Okay?" Hermione smiled said it was okay but Harry just moodily nodded and walked out off the compartment. Hermione helped Ron off the floor and with all his stuff while she filled him in on the events of their journey and he blushed telling her about the events of his journey. Ron had a unique talent for making her feel much better about almost anything and they piled on the carriage with Harry and the others laughing. The carriage journey was awkward to say the least as Hermione and Ron struggled to make conversation Harry seemed to do his best to dampen the mood making a very smittened Sharlene feel awkward and embarrassed. Hermione felt her self getting redder and redder the more rude Harry was with Sharlene, so when the carriage stopped in front of the main doors she ran out and joined a startled Seamus Finnigan and hurried him indoors. Ron, couldn't stop apologising for Harry as he helped a very annoyed Diyan out of the carriage promising to speak to Harry while thinking how sexy she was when she was angry. Harry, however failed to see what he'd done wrong and was confused when both Ron and Hermione refused to sit or speak to him at dinner.As Ron an Hermione sat and talked with the new arrivals, for the first time since he had entered Hogwarts Harry felt alone and he had a niggling feel it was all his fault. 


	3. New Enemies

Well Sharleen I promise Harry will be more friendly this chapter sorry he was cold. Oh and lots more of Draco for that BIG Draco fan who reviewed me.  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Harry wondered out of the main hall desperately looking for his friends and Diyan and Sharlene so he could apologise. As he scanned the masses of pupils filing out of the halls he heard the familiar laughter of his two best friends he spun around only to be face to face with Draco "Where is your personal fan club? Not signing any autographs this year what a surprise and I see your friends have finally got sick of you playing superstar and left you all by yourself. It seems to me to be a pattern everyone leaves you in the end"  
  
"We haven't gone anywhere, Malfoy. But I ask myself where are all your friends I distinctly remember you having a lacking of people with more than two brain cells, who want to be your friend Draco. I wonder why?" Hermione said with a sarcastic tone. Harry felt that familiar feeling of belonging return as his two friends stood behind him glaring at Malfoy. Suddenly a shadow loomed over all of them, which made their stomachs jump right into their throats. As the looked up they we meet by a long thin haggard face with small eyes and a long nose and beard from which you could see a thin twisted smile appear from within.  
  
Hermione shivered as the tall man kept them all with his stare in the once noise and now silent corridor. Finally the comforting thudding of Hagrid's steps down the corridor broke his stare and he swept down the corridor in the opposite direction.  
  
They all stood silent and still until Hermione shivered and Draco mumbled something about going to the common room and he slopped off. Hermione felt eerily like someone had just looked into her very soul. "Who the hell was he?" Ron said once again breaking the silence. Hermione and Harry smiled and then laughed. That's one thing you can rely on about Ron is that you can always trust him to sum up an intense experience so perfectly. "Haven't a clue, but I know who will, Hagrid he'll tell us." Hermione looked at him and said "Ron go with Harry I'm going to the common room to find Ginny I haven't saw her yet, Okay?" They both looked at her suspiciously but left her saying they'd see her later. Once she was out of their sight she climbed a few of the stairs and sat down.  
  
As Ron and Harry raced down the corridor they talked excitably about whom or what was the mysterious person in the corridor and whether he'd turn into this year's new adventure. Their plans were abruptly stopped when they heard the not so welcoming voice of Proffessor Snape talking to what looked like a first year both Harry and Ron had to take a second look as they couldn't believe their eyes. Suddenly the first year turned around and looked at the statue they were hiding behind as if she knew they were there, "Uncle Severus are pupil suppose to be out of the common rooms now?" "As I'm the head of your house and you're uncle I really don't think anyone will mind you being out, Hannah" The girl turned and smiled at them and continued to talk with Snape. Harry looked at Ron "Uncle? That means that there are two Snapes in the castle as if the year isn't confusing enough already!" "Harry, she saw us I just know she did. I think we better get out of here because she's gonna tell him. There something not right about that girl" Harry sighed "Come on then we'll speak to Hagrid tomorrow. Oh and Ron I'm sorry about the thing in the carriage Diyan and Sharlene seem really nice. I'll say sorry to them tomorrow aswell,Okay?" Ron smiled and they headed off towards the common room.  
  
She was still shaking after that man had looked at her, but she wondered why Harry and the others hadn't been so affected. Suddenly a familiar voice from behind broke her chain of thought. "So I bet you've all predictably raced off to see, who the mystery man is and whether its yet another chance to save the school from evil, He's the new dark arts teacher and he poses no threat to the school you and your friends will be so terribly disappointed" he laughed. Draco jumped in front of her and has he looked into her eyes his expression changed from a look of utter satisfaction to concern. Hermione had gone a deathly white and was shivering more violently than ever. "Hermione are you alright?" Hermione tried to answer him but she felt so cold she couldn't speak. Draco helped her off the floor and lead her to Madam Pomfrey's office but being so close to Draco seemed to warm her up and she began to stop shivering "I'm okay I just felt a little strange that's all I'll be okay", he still looked worried and helped her to a bench saying "Are you sure you had me really worried. I wouldn't want everyone thinking it was on of my pranks that had gone wrong." She smiled and managed a small laugh, "I think I should get back to the common room it's getting late." She said "You're not getting away with worrying me so badly that easily, Granger now I'll take you back to the common room and you can tell me what exactly brought all that on." She let him escort her back to the classroom telling him about what happened after the new dark arts teacher had looked at them in the hall. Once they got back to the common room she turned to him and said "Don't worry you won't get any credit for your heroic rescue of me in the hall I won't tell a soul." They smiled at each other and with that she went through the portrait into the rowdy Gryffindor common room 


	4. Apologies all round

Chapter 4  
  
A golden bird sat on its perch in the corner of a dimly lit room, its beady eyes following his master has his master paced his room muttering to himself in the darkness. "Mudbloods, Mudbloods their every where everywhere…. got to get rid of them…. not pure not supposed to be here. I'll make them all see… they won't miss them when their gone…. all of the Mudbloods gone, gone!"  
  
"Where have you been we had to cover for you as Percy was making his rounds to check that everyone was in. We couldn't speak to Hagrid, as Snape was wondering the halls with his niece! A first year! And god was she scary it was like she could see through walls and …Hermione are you alright?" Hermione looked confused at Ron has she tried to make sense of his strung out sentence. "I'm fine but I'm gonna need you to explain it again about Snape and a first year because you're not making any sense speaking so fast." They all sat by the fire and Ron with the help of Harry described the events of the past forty-five minutes some of which she suspected was over exaggerated.  
  
When Hermione woke up in the morning with visions of a tall figure looming over her and Draco smiling. She shook her head trying to clear her head for the day ahead. Harry and Ron were unusually early for breakfast in hope of getting to speak to Hagrid. Hermione however made her way to breakfast with Ginny who was as excitable as ever due to yet another year at Hogwarts. As they made their way down the stairs Ginny bumped in to a small girl with black hair "I'm sorry are you all right?" The girl slowly turned around "Do you know who I am?" Ginny stared blankly at the girl "You wouldn't know anything anyway you're a Weasley where stupidity is inherited through the genes along with clumsiness I suppose." The girl's friend and the surrounding Slytherins laughed and she walked off towards the main hall. Hermione comforted an upset Ginny explain that the girl was mentally scarred being Snape's niece, which made Ginny laughed. Hermione sat with everyone in her usual spot next to Harry who was chatting away telling her about what Hagrid had in store for their next magical creatures lesson and the up coming Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch game. Suddenly Harry was distracted by something on another table, but Ron stopped Hermione saying anything about him not finishing his sentences by pointing out the evil first year and then telling the story to his brothers over exaggerating as per normal.  
  
After breakfast Harry leapt up off his seat and dashed across the hall waving at someone to stop.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I was rude in the carriage but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Sharlene who was already blushing from him chasing her across the hall nodded and couldn't stop smiling when he promised to get her the best seats next to Lee Jordan at the up coming Quidditch match. Diyan found Ron at the end of breakfast and hugged him for having a word to Harry turning Ron's face as red as his hair yet again. "Hermione, I'm going to walk Diyan to Divinations cover for me Okay?" Ron shouted. She sighed and started off towards transfiguration with Lisa Turpin another Gryffindor.  
  
Finally Professor McGonagall let them go and Harry and Hermione walked down the field towards Hagrid's hut for their Magical Creatures lesson. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you I've apologised to Sharlene and now you've got to forgive me. You know it's much harder to apologise to you because I hate being wrong cause you're always right." Said Harry as the pasted the Lake. "Believe me I'm not always right but I will forgive you "she smiled. As they approached the hut Hermione noticed Draco was looking for her she smiled at him and he edged to the outside of the circle of pupils that had gathered around Hagrid. "I just wanted to check to see if you are okay. I didn't see you at breakfast?" She smiled and told him why she was late and then went to join the other still smiling. Harry looked at her suspicusly "what's going on with you and Draco?" She just smiled and was distinctly aware that Harry was getting protective over her and she didn't care. Hagrid spent the lesson teaching the about magical birds and introduced them to an Fwooper bird whose song can drive people insane so they had to wear earmuffs. At the end of the lesson Harry and Draco ran off to Quidditch practice for the game in three days. Hermione and Ron ran to the warmth of the dinner hall and to the masses of warm food and other delight laid out on the tables for them.  
  
"You better not be playing a prank on Hermione, pretending her friend Draco because she's my best friend and not yours!" Harry shouted at Draco as they split up for Quidditch training. "I'm saving up all my pranks for you Potter why would I waste them on her…. I don't know why she's your friend anyway you left her last night and this morning and you just drop her when you want too if you don't stop she'll drop you and she won't be there to stop me getting at you like she did on the train. You underestimate her Potter and take her for granted." And with that Draco ran off in the direction of the gathering Slytherin team. Harry ran to Quidditch training feeling confused and shaken asking himself why had he not noticed this before and why did it get so bad that Draco had to say something. As Harry and Draco flew through the air on either side of the Quidditch pitch Hermione sat in the Stalls and watched wondering which seeker would win the game for their team on Saturday. She waited till the end of Practice so that she could meet Harry, but Harry sped off towards the castle on his broomstick leaving her waiting in the stands. As she left the Quidditch pitch Draco stepped up behind her "You're not following me Granger are you because I'm starting to get worried." "Sorry to disappoint you but I came looking for Harry but I've missed him." said Hermione with a disappointed tone. Draco smiled "You've simply got to have the last word don't you Granger you can never let it go!" Hermione shook her head "So how did training go?" As they walked up to the castle Draco filled her in on all the details only to be interrupted by the main door by Harry. "Sorry but I went to look for you in the castle Hermione I didn't realise you came to meet me." Harry said staring at Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione?" She smiled "Yeah okay I'll see you tomorrow." "Harry what the hell did you think you were doing?" She whispered turning angrily to Harry. 2me doing you're the one hanging around with him!" she looked at him and after a pause he said "I'm sorry okay look come on back to the common room and I'll tell you how badly I'm going to bet Draco" "Harry!" So they both went up to the form room and she listen while he told her of his near misses of the Bludgers and of his many catches of the Snitch. But she had this uneasy feeling that she was being watched and she gently hurried Harry to the common room a little fast than she would normally had.  
  
"Mudbloods their everywhere their infecting everyone even the boy who lived and pure bloods their infecting everyone they have to be stopped even those who have been effect must be destroyed casualties of war. The Mudbloods they've got to be stopped…….." The muttering continued as the tall dark figure walked down the corridor past the common room where he paused muttering even louder now "The Mudbloods they're every where and they have got to be stopped." 


	5. Mudbloods

Laura I hope you like it and as for cool kid I haven't had time to review you but your story is great. It s great to find yet another Draco fan yay!! Anyway as you know by now the characters are JK Rowlings and not mine but it is my rather over active imagination that has put them in the position that their in. By the way I know this paragraph is a little cheesy but hay this is a romance what do you expect.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione was shaken awake by Ginny who was crying loudly muttering something about Lisa Turpin and Mudbloods. Ginny dragged Hermione out of bed and to the Gryffindor common room where a crowd had gathered at the centre of which was Lisa Turpin who was frozen stiff although she looked like she had been set on fire and she had the number one burnt on to her head. Hermione looked around the room as the girls sat crying comforting each other and the boys stood shocked. Harry and Ron pushed their way towards her and they looked in to her eyes to check if she was okay but they said nothing.  
  
Suddenly a dishevelled Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowds leading Dumbledore to Lisa Turpin. "Percy I think you should take everyone from Gryffindor to the Main Hall where you should all find beds so you can gets some more sleep." At that Percy gathered everyone together and started to lead them through the portrait. But Hermione couldn't move, she just stared at Lisa asking her self what could have happened and who could have done this? Suddenly the common room began to fill up with pupils again and a confused Percy entered calling the teachers to the far end of the common room. Hermione pushed through the crowd in time to see on a chair in the corner the common room glistened the words "Mudbloods get out of Hogwarts or be prepared for the consequences." Professor McGonagall turned to Percy "Take everyone to the Main Hall, Percy." Ron and Harry looked at her defiantly. She saw their looks and said "I will address you about the incident in the morning. Talking about it now will only delay us in helping Lisa." They then left the common room with Ron and Harry complaining loudly. No one spoke until the morning when Professor McGonagall informed of them they could return to their rooms. At breakfast Dumbledore told the rest of the school what had happened leaving almost everyone unable to eat the huge breakfast that had been laid out for them. Most of the Slytherins however joked and ate they breakfasts merrily leaving everyone angry and bitter by the time breakfast finished.  
  
They had Dark arts class next with Slytherin and Ron was gearing up for yet another argument with Draco about how everyone acted at breakfast. As they entered the classroom Draco pounced on Ron releasing an enveloping vine on to him causing Ron to fall on to the floor wriggling wildly escape the fast spreading vines. "Hold still Ron I can't wither it if you don't stop moving" as the vines spread to his head she pointed her wand and destroyed the vines. Ron broke through the vines and went for Draco who was laughing loudly but was stopped by the sudden arrival of the man who they had met on the corridor on their first night accompanied by Dumbledore. "Sit down children now this is you new Defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Mercuious. Now he is an old friend of mind so I want you to treat him like you would treat me Okay?" The class nodded and Dumbledore left the classroom shutting the door leaving Hermione feeling as if she was trapped. Professor Mercuious wondered round the Class looking everyone in the eye "You can tell a lot from a person by the way he handles someone looking at them" he said when he had finished walking round "I've got a list of all the things you've done and by the looks of things you are all ready to move on to the really exciting stuff" The class laughed and they instantly took to him, that is except for Hermione who was still feeling uneasy about him. Once he had outlined the things they would be dealing with this year he let them go early from lessons, "And boys lets have no more fighting and Miss Granger five points to Gryffindor for your quick thinking." He said with a knowing smile.  
  
As Dumbledore had decided to go ahead with the Quidditch match Ron and Hermione accompanied Harry down to the pitch for practice, as the match was to be the next day, before they went to lessons. "Mercuious is just great I really like him Fred and George told me he was trying to break the curse on Lisa with the help of Snape" Hermione however was still feeling uneasy but she said nothing. Suddenly she her someone calling her name at the top of the hill Draco stood waving at her she looked at Harry and then started up the hill. "You'd think they'd be big enough by now to stop letting you fight their battles" he said watching as she stared wide eyed at him angrily "I didn't fight their battles I just help friends in trouble!" He laughed "I didn't think I could wind you up so easily after the train, Granger but little did I know." She looked at him and shook her head "Draco!…. so why did you want me?" "No particular reason just I was wondering whether you'd help me with my star charts and I can't understand them could you help me tonight?" he whispered. "Yeah I'll help you meet me up in the observing tower and I'll run you through them." She said smiling; his other Slytherin teammates were now calling him. He looked around and smiled saying "Look I've got to go but you promise you'll meet me later? At eight okay?" She nodded as he walked backwards smiling at her waiting for her answer. When he caught up with his teammates Flint put his arm round him "What's with you and Granger you're getting a bit too cosy for everyone's liking okay?" Flint said subtlety. "What are you trying to say?" said Draco shaking out of flints grip. "I just don't want you to get into trouble because you of all people should know that we don't mix with Gryffindor, Okay? So just remember that… and don't get too close to her alright?" Flint said pointedly. The other Slytherins were harsher on Draco than they would be normally and by the time the game was finished he had bruises all over his body and a black eye. "Hermione's just going to love that black eye Draco it very you mind you she'll probably have on to match or worse when Casey's is through with her," yelled Crabbe and Goyle as the flew over head on their broomsticks paid for by Draco's father.  
  
Hermione had an equally bad afternoon with Casey and the other Slytherin girls casting spell to make her get things wrong in lessons and to make her become deformed in some way. However the spells she could stop but they stuck out their legs to make her trip and they bashed into her in the corridor. Luckily Ron, Diyan and Sharlene rallied round not saying anything about Draco like Harry did. She knew Diyan had spoke to Ron about her and Draco making sure he didn't say anything to her to upset her and Ron being smitten as he was didn't but instead bashed people back and warned her when a leg was stuck out in front of her. So by the time Hermione heard Draco running up the stairs not knowing what had happened to him, she was ready to scream at him. But as a muddy and beaten Draco struggled to run up the last few steps her heart melted. "Jesus! What the hell has happened to you did you fall of you broom?" Draco face was turning a fierce red and he turned to her and yelled, "I didn't fall of my bloody broom you stupid Mudblood. Everyone was beating me with the bludgers because of you!" Hermione looked at him angrily but she then dashed out of the room and down the stairs as her eyes welled up. "Hermione, I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Draco tried to yell after her but it was too late. She ran down the stairs trying to ignore Draco calling after her and as she reached the bottom she tripped over something, which burnt her legs. Her head hit the corner of the last step and she fell to the ground. As the blood streamed down her face Hermione sat up and turned around to look at what she had fell over.  
  
Draco who was already in a lot of pain kicked the wall in anger thinking about what an idiot he had been. Suddenly he heard someone screaming at the bottom of the stairs and knowing that it was Hermione he started down the stairs jumping down three steps at a time. So when he saw Jason Turley from Hufflepuff was frozen stiff with a look of fear on his face. Hermione sat shaking against the wall looking at him. Draco jumped over Jason's body and went over to Hermione who just pushed him away. "She's in shock Mr Malfoy. I suggest you go and get Madam Pomfey for her." Draco looked up to see Mercuious was standing in the corner looking at them all in the stair well. "You must have been close by Sir to hear her scream sir?" Mercuious paused looking at him and nodded but before he could say anything the rest of the teacher came and madam Pomfey picked Hermione up and guided her along the corridor towards the infirmary. Draco tried to help her up but she pushed him away again and she looked at him and whispered "Its people like you who has done this!" Draco started to follow her but Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder and said "I think she's a little shocked by what's happened Draco I think she just needs a bit of time. But what I want to know is what were you do up in the tower?" But Draco didn't answer and he just watched Hermione walk down the corridor. 


	6. Qudditch

Chapter 6  
  
Draco felt sick as he made his way to the infirmary; Dumbledore had sent him there to get his bruises looked at. Harry and Ron came out of the infirmary and came running towards him angrily. Harry pushed him over and stood looming over him. However as he rose his hand Ron grabbed it "It looks like someone has beaten us to it Harry come on let's go he's not worth it." As Harry looked down at the muddy and bruised Draco he knew that Ron was right. As Harry walked away he tried to make sense of why Draco called Hermione a Mudblood after what he had said to Harry on the field. Ron and Harry walked into the unusually quiet common room to see the Gryffindor pupils preparing for a full-scale war with the Slytherins. Harry sank into the chair distracted from his thought only when Fred and George forced him up to bed so he could get some sleep for the game in the morning. When a beaten Draco reluctantly entered the Slytherin common room he was met with aloud cheer. "Should have known that it was just a prank Malfoy! You liking Granger now that was a good one and she believed you mind you it was a work of perfection. But I can't believe you didn't let us in on the joke we would have gone a little less hard on you but I guess you had to make it believable" Flint said leading him to a seat by the fire. Draco who was tired and felt sick with guilt, smiled weakly as everyone sat round the fire with him telling stories of his other pranks and how they didn't compare with this on. However he just made his excuses, went to his room and as he lay on his bed he thought about everything before this year and why everything had changed this year.  
  
The Quidditch pitch was decorated in the team colours and as Draco zoomed around the pitch looking in the stands for Hermione, Harry was waiting for Sharlene and Diyan. Suddenly Cho appeared out of no where smiling at him and then she said "Good luck I just know you'll beat them and Harry I really haven't spoke to you this year but its not because …well it was because I wasn't sure whether you'd want to speak to me after last year" she blushed and he smiled "Well that's all I wanted to say, …well good luck!" They both laughed and he suddenly felt a surge of confidence and he said " Cho do you want to go to the Yule ball with me if there is one?" Her face lit up and she nodded as her friends pulled her off towards the stands. As she walked off he caught a glimpse of Hermione, "Hermione where are you going aren't you going to sit with the others?" Harry said out of guilt knowing she didn't come over because of Cho, making him get a sinking feeling that what Draco had said about Hermione was right. Before Hermione could answer she burst out laughing at Lee Jordan who was pulling faces behind Harry's back. I heard you and Sharlene are seeing each other?" Lee said in a questioning tone. "No we're not!" said Harry as Hermione shot him a look pleading for him to be tactful but it was too late. However lee's face lit up and he said bashfully "Harry you wouldn't mind if I asked Sharlene to the Yule ball?" Harry laughed and shook his head saying, "I'm taking Cho." Lee laughed and hugged a rather shocked Harry causing Hermione to laugh even louder and Hermione didn't stop laughing as a very nervous Lee practiced his speech with her.  
  
When Sharlene and the others arrived they all went to their seats and as Lee and Sharlene flirted outrageously they all smiled. However Hermione soon stopped smiling when she saw a stressed out Draco flying over the stands as she tried not to be noticed she noticed some Slytherin girls pointing and laughing at her and she felt sick. In true Ron style he dashed to her rescue "Just ignore them Hermione something tells me by the look on Draco's face he's not feeling too good about last night." She smiled at Ron and he made her smile again by pointing out how well Sharlene was getting on with Lee and how Harry didn't stand a chance. Silence spread through the stands as the players got into their positions and the Quaffle was thrown into the air. "Angelina Johnson for Gryffindor has got the Quaffle and she is racing towards the goal the Slytherin Chasers hasn't got a chance! Both seeker are searching up above and YES it's an GOAL!!!"  
  
The stadium went up as Angelina spun and through the Quaffle through the hoop for the first goal of the game. Flint bashed into her as she zoomed past "Surely that deserves a penalty but no the are cruelly deprived of one by the obviously blind referee" As Dumbledore laughed, Professor McGonagall covered the mike while she told Lee off. "Flint has now got the Quaffle and is now racing towards the goal, Jeeeees he's just been hit by a bludger good shot Fred is that George? Well good shot but it hasn't stopped him (Dam it!) and Slytherin has got it's first goal" The Slytherin supporters cheered rowdily as Flint made a victory loop the loop on his broom. "Gryffindor and Slytherin are drawing now with Gryffindor back in possession of the Quaffle. Jesus! Fred just hit the bludger before it hit Alicia Spinnet but she's in more trouble the Slytherin chasers are ganging up on her she's got Flint on one side Adrian Pucey on the other. What the..." Professor McGonagall shot Lee a look of contempt at him. "She has through the Quaffle backwards and Jeeeeees Angelina has now got possession no one saw that coming except them." She doges yet another bludger she's going for the next but Keeper Bletchley dives and blocks her. She passes to Spinnet and GOALLLLLLL!" The crowd's cheers were mixed now but the moaning and booing from the Slytherin pupils. "Gryffindor is 10 points up but it looks like in the celebrations Flints got possession and is heading towards the goal. Bloody hell will someone stop him Fred, George do something for gods sake!" Dumbledore laughed again as Professor McGonagall shouted "JORDAN!"  
  
As Angelina and Alicia struggled to stop Flint scoring Harry and Draco circled the pitch barely making out the screams and shouts from down below. Suddenly Harry caught a glimpse of gold and as he sped down towards it Draco followed his lead. But suddenly Harry noticed that the snitch was coming towards him. Harry smiled but it soon faded as he realise that it was travelling too fast and it was aiming straight at him. Draco had also noticed and he was shouting at Harry to get out the way. On the ground Lee had notice what was happening above them and completely ignore the action in front of him and drew the audience's attention to the skies. "It looks like this games going to be over soon guys, Harry is closing on the snitch or is it closing on him either way it looks like the Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy is pleading with Harry not to catch the snitch?" The stadium began laughing and only stopped when Lee shouted, "Bugger me! The snitch has just hit Harry and he's only just been able to stay on his broom it's now turned on Draco and he's trying to out run it!" Up above the stadium Harry watched helplessly and in pain as Draco tried to out run the thing, which was steadily gaining on him. As it hit Draco he cried out and fell of the broom only to catch it with one hand and swing back on. The stadium stared in silence at the drama above and Hermione and the other watched feeling sick hoping wishing it would just stop. Harry heard the now familiar whistling of the so-called snitch as it closed in on him. The crowd below watched unable to make a sound as Harry was knocked off his broom and plummeted towards them. The players below knew they couldn't catch Harry and everyone assumed that Draco was busy trying to save his own life but out of nowhere Draco was slowly gaining on Harry who was falling faster and faster. As the snitch gained on Draco he grabbed Harry and pulled him on to his now considerably slower broom and tried to out manoeuvre the snitch. Harry gasped for air loudly down his ear as Draco steered them towards the ground. In the stands Hagrid was trying to each Dumbledore through the crowds of pupils who were gathering near the edge of the stands to get a better look. "It's a Snigitch its feathers are unusually found on a snitch, Sir we've got to…" However Hagrid knew Dumbledore wouldn't hear him until it was till it was too late. Hagrid drew his large pink umbrella from under his large overcoat and whispered a few words for under his breath and pointed it at the bird, which was just about to strike. Suddenly the bird stopped in mid air and flew in the direction of the stands. The pupils screamed and tried to escape from the stands pushing younger and smaller pupils to the floor. Hagrid tried to stop them but failed but Hermione heard him shout and told the others. As the pupils got out of the stands Hermione and the other picked up the smaller students and helped them out. The teachers looked on as the Snigitch flew down and landed on Hagrid's shoulder. But before anything could be said or explained Draco landed his broom on the ground and collapsed. 


	7. The First suspect

This is going to be a long chapter guys sorry but it was either two short ones or one long one you can probably guess which one I decided on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco opened his eyes to the bright light of day and turned to see a smiling Harry Potter in the next bed. "You had me scared for a minute there I thought you was going to beat my record for the number of days of being unconscious but you've gave up twenty four hours before me so the titles till mine." Draco laughed although every part of his body ached and told him not too. " But you did beat me in the injuries department you had two broken ribs and arm and your dad rang to check on you" Draco's face sank "He didn't come?" Harry shook his head "He'd probably think it was a character building exercise and anyway why would he see me now I'm only injured he wouldn't want to ruin his records of not seeing me in nine months." Harry looked at him as Draco awkwardly tried to pass his outburst off as a joke. Harry then filled Draco in on the past days events. He told Draco how Hagrid had used a spell to charm the bird and to stop it attacking them any further. However Hagrid got into trouble with Dumbledore because he use magic and because Snape had seen his secret pink umbrella. However because he saved their lives he got it back but with a charm on it so that it could only be used on the school grounds. He also told Draco about the golden message written n the back of the stand saying "Do not get in my way Mudbloods will go and you with them if necessary." He also told Draco about the twenty house points he'd earned for Slytherin and broke the news that he'd miss the ball as he wouldn't be able to get better in time. When Harry was finished he said" Thanks for you know what and Draco you were right about Hermione I underestimated her" smiling Harry said "Notice I said it in past tense!" Draco laughed again but unfortunately Madam Pomfey caught him and told them both off Harry especially for making Draco laugh.  
  
Finally Madam, Pomfey hurried out of Infirmary in the direction of Herbology class as Neville Longbottom had a plant biting into his nose, which no one could get off. As they laugh about Neville Draco worked up the courage to ask the question Harry had been waiting for" Did I have any visitors?" Harry looked at him and said "The Slytherin team have all came to see you Casey especially I think she has a soft spot for you. Flint was his usual charming self and he tried to move your bed to the opposite end of the room saying enemies shouldn't be anywhere near each other but that's not who your asking about…. Well she came but…" "She didn't say anything about me …"Draco said disappointedly." Believe me she was worried about you but after what you said to her she well you know." Harry said apologetically "Well good job I'm not going to the ball she was the only girl I planned to ask. "Draco then changed the conversation saying "So you do realise that I'm going to be helping you and the others catch the villain this time." Harry laughed, "Well now that is something I didn't see coming, well its certainly going to be different with you helping but I'm sure we can make room. Ron's going to have a heart attack!"  
  
Ron shoved a load of cereal into his mouth in a race to visit Harry before class Diyan watched him laughing as she tried to concentrate on making shopping arrangements with Sharlene and Hermione. Diyan then looked at her friends and noticed the contrast between them. As Sharlene was still blushing after Lee had asked her to the dance, Hermione was day dreaming into her cereal obviously not thrilled by the prospect of being Seamus Finnegan's date knowing full well as per agreement she was there doing a favour for him making Clare for Ravenclaw jealous. She sighed knowing full well that both of the boys Hermione would like to go with was previously engaged or was a complete idiot and had upset her. After a very excited Sharlene got Diyan to stop looking at Ron and Hermione at her cereal they made plans to get their dresses from Hogsmeade the next day.  
  
The next day Hogsmeade was full of noisy Hogwarts pupils who were packed into the sweets and jokes shops. Hermione smiled when she saw Fred Weasley hand in hand with Alicia Spinnet realising now why he so fiercely protected he at the Quidditch match. Fred's embarrassment at being seen was soon as Hermione and the others walked into the dress shop "Belle of the Ball" to get their dresses for the ball.  
  
Meanwhile Ron sat on the end of Harry's bed and was looking rather confused as Harry told him about Draco's decision. "Well I suppose you did save Harry's life and Harry seems to want you to join and from the looks of things you're in. But there's one problem, he's not exactly Hermione's favourite person at the moment is he? When do you want to break the news? What about at the ball?" Ron said looking worried. As Draco shifted awkwardly in his bed and Harry tried to cover up for Ron's usual lack of tact "Hermione won't mind really don't worry we'll tell her at the ball tomorrow night she'll be fine!" Ron suddenly realised what he'd said and broke the uneasy feeling in the air by saying, "Are you sure you want to join the investigation it's long hours and there's no pay for saving the school for danger?"  
  
The deafening laughter of Hagrid echoed down the halls and the boy's eyes were fixed on the door as the small door at the end of the room. Hagrid came through the door with his eyes streaming and he then stepped to the side to reveal a small man less then half the size of Hagrid. "Harry I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine Ervin Sandman. He's here to study the creature's in the Forbidden forest, he's even better with animals than I am and he's even good with plants!" Ervin's face lit up and he smiled at Harry "Well what an introduction, Hagrid's a little over excited with me visiting as you can tell he's told me a lot about you Harry!" Harry smiled at the little man and shook his hand. Ron however began his questioning of Ervin including questions on the most dangerous animals he's met and the most disgusting. The ooohhhing and ahhhing came to a halt when Mercuious and Madam Pomfey walked through the door. But before Madam Pomfey could make as fuss Mercuious explained that Draco should be able to have as many visitors as possible because he's not going to the ball. As they all smiled at Mercuious for helping them Ervin looked at him shocked. Once he had gone Ervin turned to the others "there's something wrong about that man, I can't put my finger on it but he's trying to over compensate for something I noticed it as soon as I moved into the castle." Harry looked at Ervin trying to make sense of why he'd just said what he'd just said. But before Harry could say anything Hagrid agreed with Ervin saying, "I suppose he is always cracking jokes maybe he is trying to cover something up?" Ron then told everyone about how Hermione felt sick whenever he looked at her and then Draco told them about how Hermione felt on the first night. Ron then smiled and turned to Draco "We have our first suspect." 


	8. The Halloween ball

This one is a bit short but I promise that the next one will be very long. Monie you are just going to love this chapter and Annie you should also be pleased.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror wearing her black backless dress with a slash neck with Diyan had persuaded her into wearing. She had straightened her hair and she put on her long sliver earring on as she took one last look in the mirror a walked down the stairs. As she entered the common room she laughed seeing all the boys in their suits and seeing how smitten Lee was with Sharlene in her v neck sky blue dress that had been enchanted to shimmer and shine like the night sky. Ron however was running out of compliments and was forced to just say "Are you sure you want to come with me you're just so beautiful in that dress." Diyan laughed and kisses him going bright red in contrast to her white and sliver strapless dress. However everything stopped when Hermione came hopping down the stairs slipping on her black sandals. A very awkward Seamus looked flabbergasted while Ron said, "Wow you just look wow!" Sharlene and Diyan smiled at her and helped her to the chair so she could put on her shoes. Lee, Ron and Seamus checked their hair as the girls checked their make up before Sharlene set up the camera. As everyone got into their positions Sharlene thought about how surreal the past couple of weeks had been with everything that had happened, the camera began ticking and she ran to the others holding hands with Lee feeling on top of the world. After the camera took the photo they all laughed as everyone claimed that they had blinked or had been caught with a stupid face. Ron listened to them all and laughed and got everyone laughing as the all set off towards the new hall.  
  
Harry and Cho came to join the as soon as they walked into the main hall decorated with spider pumpkins, webs and other cliché Halloween items. However what she didn't expect was apparitions coming out of hidden coffins jumping out on unsuspecting passers by and other tricks like hands coming out of the floor. She laughed as a she noticed the ghosts had been provided their own table in exchange for their services in the form of gliding around the room. Peeves was on his best behaviour for once with the Barren present but it didn't stop him trying to spill punch over pupils and trying to ruin their clothes. After been jumped out upon twice by the apparitions from the coffin and wadding through the hands on the floor they reached a small table by another door. As they sat down Hermione smiled as Clare noticed Seamus with Hermione and made a point of smiling at Seamus a little longer than she usually would have done. It was only five minutes in before the Slytherins began to cause trouble Hannah and some of the older Slytherins were going round making fun out of people. Hermione just sat and waited as Hannah got closer turning to her after reducing Colin Creevy to tears. "The stupid Mudblood has put her dress on backwards or is it just a trick to cover up the fact she couldn't afford a back to her dress." Ron stood up defensively only to draw Hannah's attention to him "Well if it isn't one of the Weasley tribe, I would have thought they would have made it a crime for your parents to make any more of you but it looks like their planning a invasion in the form of a load of Red haired freaks." The Slytherin pupils were creasing up laughing as Hermione stood up and walked towards Hannah uttering something under her breath. Hannah tried to back up but ended up crashing into one of the hidden coffins. An apparition past right through her and she screaming making everyone laugh. She blushed and looked at Hermione promising pay back, Hermione just smiled and returned to the table and her cheering friends.  
  
As Clare and Seamus got closer and the music started up Hermione was finally left alone after convincing her friends she wouldn't be crushed by the fact she didn't have a date. Hermione looked around the hall and looked at her friends and smiled. Harry was at the ball with his dream date and he hadn't stopped smiling all night. Sharlene and Lee didn't stop laughing and to them it seemed like there was only them in the room with each other. After an hour in Seamus and Clare officially got together and spent the next half an hour thanking Hermione for getting them together. Finally Ron and Diyan turned out to be the perfect couple and the King and Queen of the ball. As Hermione looked at her friends Diyan looked at Hermione on her own at the table while they danced wishing the person Hermione wanted at the ball would come through the main doors but instead she watched as Hermione who was feeling more alone than ever and sick of being asked if she was okay, slipped out of the hall not wanting to be a burden for her friends. Diyan's heart jumped as she tried to wade through a packed dance floor towards Hermione to stop her sneaking out but she was to late, Hermione had gone.  
  
Hermione ran aimlessly down the corridors not looking where she was going just wanting to be far enough away so her friends couldn't fuss over her and tip-toe around the fact that she was on her own. It was nice that they care but she needed her space and she didn't need to have their pity as it made her feel worse. She lent against the wall, breathing heavily as she tried to ignore the distant sound of her friends calling for her and talking about how sorry they were for her. Her heart jumped as she heard the sound of Sharlene's voice getting closer, so she began to walk quickly towards the door at the end of the hall. She quickly stepped inside the door and tried not to make a sound as she heard Sharlene and Harry at the other end of the corridor. They both looked down the hall when Harry turned and said "She's not down her unless anyone told her about Draco have they?" Sharlene shook her head and they went back in the direction of the hall. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her stupidity and extreme lengths to stop everyone fussing. "Why aren't you at the ball?"  
  
Hermione turned and looked into the dark room lit only by the moonlight. Her stomach churned as she realise where she was and who was in there with her. "You know they beat me up because I was friends with you and they said they'd do the same to you and …." Hermione shook her head as she tried to back out of the room searching for the door handle saying, "I don't want to hear it Draco I was so stupid to even try and be friends with you, I should have seen it coming." Draco tried to get up shaking his head desperately wanting to explain and for her not to leave the room. "Don't go I'm sorry I'm really sorry it wasn't a prank I really wanted to be your friend I'm sorry" At that Draco tried to stand up next to the bed with every part of his body aching. As Hermione turned the handle she turned back to look at Draco lit by the moonlight, she looked down the corridor and then turned to Draco. She quickly grabbed his arm before he fell and helped him back to the bed. "Now we're even, you helped me and I helped you." She said as she helped Draco into his bed. He turned his head to look at her and she suddenly realised how close their faces were together, she could see the tiny flecks of green in his deep blues eyes. She blushed and gently moved him on to the bed "I'm sorry please don't say that we're even, not like that." Hermione tried to keep a hard face but just as she felt she was going to break Madam Pomfey herded her out of the room and into the corridor with Draco not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Her heart was racing and questions about Draco were racing through her head. As she stood in the corridor she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Harry and Ron. "You had us scared you can't just wonder off like that with all the things that had happened recently." Ron said smiling at her smiled back as Harry and Ron hugged her. She laughed as they both blushed at their burst of emotion but then she remembered what Harry had said in the corridor. She turned to Harry saying, "Harry what going on with us and Draco? I heard someone mention it and I want to know what's going on." Harry shifted awkwardly on the spot looking for help from a sheepish looking Ron and then awkwardly and gently told her about how Draco wants to find the man and how they have got their first suspect, Mercuious. She smiled at her two best friends who had just proved why they were friends by thinking about how she felt about Draco. So she took a deep breath as they listened for her to break down but she just smiled and told them she didn't mind. As they walked towards the common room they joked and talked like old times which hadn't happened since last year because of the chaos at the beginning of the term and she smiled as she felt safe and at home at last. 


End file.
